The Player Gets Played
by twilightchick814
Summary: Bella,Jacob and Nessie all hate Edward.Why? He is a player and manwhore.He ends up falling for Bella while she still hates him.She tries to trick him and play him like he hurt lots of girls.Will he be able to gain her trust or will she never fall in love with him? Its a classic Playward and Bella story but with a twist in the situation.AU,All human My first fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

The Player

**Hey guys this is my first fic. Chapter is really short cuz i just wanted to see if people would 2nd chapter is ready and is way more longer .This chapter is 3 pages..the next is 6.I will update frequently. Continue reading this if you like it .**

**Disclaimer: (crying) I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OKAY?! If I did I would be too busy kissing RPattz than to write fanfics...I wish I owned Edward though!**

**Bella POV**

Ugh! I hate him! That cocky bastard…Asshole! I glared at him as I and Ness walked past him.

You must be confused..um let me introduce myself .I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella , I'm 17 and a senior in high school. I'm 5 7" and I have chocolate brown eyes with waist length mahogany brown hair.

The person I was referring to as a 'cocky bastard' is Edward Anthony Cullen, my nemesis, my enemy, whatever you want to call 've been at each others throats since we met in 7th grade .He is a player and thinks he rules the school.I still remember what he did to Caitlin.

She was such a sweet,loving girl and he had tricked her into thinking he loved her just to get in her pants!Fucker! He was her first and she had fallen for him was heartbroken and then one day when she asked him about his love for her he just laughed in her face and told her that he never loved her and said it was funny that she actually fell for him .She had fallen hard for him and never got over it. Poor Caitlin! .Last year she and her family moved to was one of my and Nessie's closest friends and that's why me and Ness still hate the asshole so much!

I would love to say he was an ugly person but if I did I would be lying. I have to admit he is quite a looker He has emerald green eyes, high prominent cheekbones and tousled bronze hair. All of these features made it possible for him to dazzle girls and then get into their pants. I myself kinda had a crush on him when I first met him. I hate guys like him….

" Bella..Ugh..BELLA!" my best friend Nessie screamed at me, " Are you even listening?"

"Sorry I just zoned out I guess."

Nessie ,hmm , where do I start…Ness has been my best friend since forever I guess. I met her in kindergarten and we've been besties since past years have been quite tough for her as first her father died and then she found out that her boyfriend of four years Sam Uley was sleeping around with other was heartbroken…he was her first kiss, first love, first everything.I helped her through her struggle and slowly but steadily she returned to her old beautiful swore that Sam would not stop her from falling in love in love a year a miracle in the name of Jacob Black came to Black is my 2nd best friend and I basically knew him since I was born as my dad and his are close pals . He is Ness' other half, he is her soul mate. I wish I could find a guy like that who'd love me forever.

" Hey Bells" said Jake.

"Hey Jaky..wassup?"

"The ceiling of Forks High"

"Smartass"

"That's my Jake" Ness said and we all started laughing.

We were walking to our lockers when I saw him again.I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Hey baby" was his greeting. I flipped him the bird and simply said "Piss off dickhead"

Jake moved in front of me and Ness. He's very protective of me and Ness after the 'incident'.

Edward mock-bowed and said "Oh..I'm sorry to offend you Blackie,by all means do pass." Edward always made fun of Jake as he was from La Push,where some of Forks' poorest lived.I didn't care about Jake's wealth and neither did Ness but I knew it hurt Jake when Edward taunted him like that . Scumbag! Just because he's rolling in money he flaunts it for everyone to see. Jackass!

Jake just pushed me and Ness and we continued to walk to our lockers .He smirked as we past by him.

I turned back and saw him staring at my ass. He caught my eye, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and mouthed , 'You know you want it'

I smiled and mouthed back , 'FUCK OFF'

I heard a growl and I turned back to my friends. Ness was calming Jake .He hated Edward as much as I did because once Edward had groped Nessie at a party.

"Jake we're gonna take this motherfucker down" I told him .He got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he fist pumped and started. "Bells I got the perfect idea ..we can….." Nessie ,always the responsible one,interrupted and said , " Guys I know you two want revenge but think rationally …and don't get in trouble." I and Jake just frowned at her.

Nessie laughed and said, "Who am I kidding?I hate the fucker too!So guys what are we gonna do?" she asked excitedly.

" Mwahahaahahaahaha" I laughed evilly.

**Please review and PM me...I promise to update quickly...the next two chapters will be totally different from what ur expecting...hope u liked it ...also tell me if u want me to do Edward's POV...**

**If You review I will give you a Cyber Cookie..yum...I love twilight and twilight fanfics as well..i got some awesome fics that i recommend u guys read.. **

** 1. Wide Awake by angstgoddess003**

** 2. Cinderbella: A Forks Fairytale by absolutely ordinary**

**3. There Will Be Blood by johnnyboy7**

** 4. There Will be Freedom by johnnyboy7**

** 5. Love, Friendship,Fate by Ravita18**

** 6. Kidnapped by madcowre**

** 7. Elite Way High**

** 8. La Dolce Vita by johnnyboy7**

**And if you guys have more fav fanfics tell me in ur reviews or PM me!**

**- Sanaia**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

New girl,New Seat

**Hey guys! To all the people who are reading this,thanks! Please give this story a chance...thanks you TickleMyTweet and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing..you get a cyber cookie !  
**

**Chapter Playlist  
**

**Breathe Me- Sia, Castle of Glass- Linkin Park,Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Green Day..Amazing songs!**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Twilight...That is all S.M's imagination.I'm only borrowing her characters for this fic.**

Bella P.O.V

We took our books from our lockers and separated. Jake and Ness had Trig while I had English .With my mind of evil plans, I walked to the class and went Mason wasn't in .Phew! What a relief! I took my seat next to Angela and smiled at her.

Angela Webber is my good friend and one of the only genuinely nice girls here spoke about the essay we had to hand in when the teacher entered and started lecturing.I took my notes carefully and listened to the teacher as he droned on and on .There was suddenly a knock on the door and a girl came apologized and went to give a slip of paper to the teacher. I looked at her .She was definitely not from Forks,she must be the new girl everyone was talking in Forks are so nosy…She was just about to take a seat when Mr Mason asked her to introduce look on her face was priceless. She looked pained, like she was mentally cursing this entire school.I hated all the kids here when I first joined. Full of blond slutty bimbos and pervy guys . Oh ,and some really nice people like Ness , Jake and Angela.

" Um I'm Alice Brandon and I and my family just moved here from Oregon."

She had black spiky hair styled in a pixie cut and must have been 4 feet 11" . She was obviously into fashion as her dressing sense was quite sat to the right of me.I introduced myself.

" Hey I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella"

" Hey Bella"

" So you love D&G I'm guessing from your clothes?" I asked.

"OMG! You're the only person who realized that…by the way the blue in your sweater really compliments your light skin tone."

" Oh thanks Alice."

We continued talking while Mr Mason droned on.I looked at my five more minutes.I put my books in my bag . Mr Mason gave us another essay as homework and I jotted it down in my notebook.

RIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG…RIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Finally. Crap,I had Biology next .

" Hey Bella ,can you help me find my next class?"asked Aice.

" Sure thing ,What do you have next?"

"Um.." ,she took out her schedule, " AP Biology with Mr Banner."

"Cool.I have Bio too, follow me."

As we walked to the next hallway ,I realized people were staring at us .Life in Forks is boring so people make it their job to gawk at newcomers and poke their noses into others businesses. I rolled my eyes at them.

We reached our door and as I was about to enter ..BANG! I looked up and saw the devil himself. I had fallen to the ground and he offered me a hand which I pushed away.I got up and pulled Alice into the Banner was already there and he introduced himself ,gave Alice her books and then asked me,

"Bella,as it is Alice's first day here I'm sure you wont mind if she sits in the first row?"

"Of course Sir." I replied

"So you can take a seat with Mr Cullen then?"

Shit..Shit..Shit…I had to sit with Assward now.!

"Ok Sir" I mumbled and walked to my new seat.I dumped my books on the table and he looked at me and smiled as I sat down.

" Hey partner ..now we're Biology partners .Wanna be my chemistry partner too?"

I snorted and laughed. " That's your pickup line..for a player you sure don't know how to use a pickup line."

" Sure I do baby." He replied

I frowned and crossed my arms across my does he insist on calling me baby?

" So Swan, you using your arms as a push up bra?"

My eyes widened and I almost choked on nothing .That fucker! I thought of a smart retort.

" Go fuck a slut Cullen" I simply said.

" Ooh feisty" Assward blew me a kiss.

Saving me from my torture Mr Banner started teaching about mitosis and onion cells or something.I didn't really pay attention.

I kept on checking my watch.10 minutes,5 minutes,3,2,1..

RIIIINNNNNNG….RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG

I grabbed Alice and ran out of the class.

" Ali,what do you have next?" I asked her.

"Um… I got French."

" I have Spanish but the foreign language classes are in the same corridor so I can show you the way." I offered.

"Thanks Bella."

We continued walking when I heard a familiar voice calling my voice. " Bella!"

I turned and saw Ness walking towards us.

" Hey Bella…oh you must be Alice Brandon…I'm Nessie." Ness told Alice.

"Yeah I'm Alice."

" Ness,you have French right?"

" Yeah ..French with Mrs Pierre."

"Cool Alice has French too..so just.."

"Of course Bells.." Ness interrupted, " Hey Alice that's D&G right?"

"Yeah it is .D&G's Summer Collection…So you like fashion too?"

Alice and Ness started talking about fashion.I felt a pair of eyes on me so I turned and saw Edward looking at me with a puzzled look in his eyes…he was attached to some blond named Laury or something right? Who am I kidding it's Lauren Mallory .Queen Slut and Mega Bitch of Forks High.

He smiled at me.I looked at his eyes …there was no mocking glint in them…Was he genuinely smiling at me?

Just then Miss Bitch a.k.a Lauren starts making out with him and starts to move her hand to his crotch and he moved his to her boobs.I looked away , can people just start kissing and then groping each other in public…even at school? It's so disgusting.I think I saw Queen Slut's undies .EWW!

I looked at my friends and they were still talking and then Alice pulled me to them. Ness points out the French class to Alice and goes in.

" I'm sorry Bella" Alice says shyly,looking at her feet.

" For what Alice?" I ask confused

" For taking your seat in Bio .I could tell you didn't like that guy you sat next to."

"No,its fine. It's just that he hurt one of my friends very badly and she moved away .He's a player and he hurts lots of girls and that's why I hate him."

"Oh.." she says.

" I'l see you at lunch,k? Ness will show you our table."

"Ok ..Sure ..thanks.I didn't want to spend my first lunch alone being gawked at by strangers so.."

I laugh and she enters her class and I go into mine.

Spanish passed in a was next…we had a pop quiz God I studied this chapter yesterday, I thought .The bell rang just as I handed in my paper to the teacher.

I walked to the cafeteria and went to the lunch line .I took a tray and bought a bagel and a can of coke and then went to sit at our table. Just when I was opening my coke, I saw Ness and Alice walk into the room.I waved to them and caught Ness's eye and they went to the lunch line and then bought their food and then came to the table.

"Hey guys." I said.

" Hey Bells.'' , " Hey Bella." ,they replied.

We started talking and just when we were talking about boys,when Jake gave Ness a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

" Hey babe..Hey Bells …Hey.."he trailed off looking at Alice.

" I'm Alice" she said offering her hand, " You must be Jacob right?

"Yeah but call me Jake ..Jacob just sounds so formal." He said smiling at Alice.

"Sure Jake." ,she said.

" So guys Tyler Crowley is throwing a party this weekend on guys wanna go?" Nessie asked excitedly.

" I'm in ,Alice you?"

" Sure .Why not? My first weekend at Forks will be spent nursing a hangover."

We all laughed at that.

"So that leaves Jake" I said.

" Hell yeah,Bells you of all people should know,Do I EVER MISS A PARTY?"he shouted.

Me,Alice and Ness started giggling again.

The bell rang and we separated .Alice went with Ness as they had the same class .I and Jake went in the opposite direction as we had AP Physics together.I spent the whole class daydreaming of evil schemes .All of which involved Edward getting hurt in one way or another .Next was Gym and I said bye to Jake and headed to the girls we were playing volleyball and at the end of it I was quite proud of myself…I had only fallen two times and had no bruises. I was definitely improving from last year!

I changed out of my gym uniform and back into my jeans and t-shirt.I picked my bag and headed to the parking lot.

I saw my friends standing near my rusty,old Chevy truck.

I walked to them. "Hey guys."

We talked for a few minutes and then Ness and Jake said goodbye and headed to Jake's is an amazing mechanic and he had assembled and made his car,a Volkswagen Golf,on his own from old Golf parts .They sped out of the parking lot.I gave Alice my number and she gave me hers so she could call me later.

" Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice…See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Alice had come to school in her own car ,a canary yellow Porsche ,so she walked towards it and got into car really suited her personality.I got into my truck and turned on the radio.I slowly started backing out of the parking slot when a small silver Volvo sped by. And guess what?It was no other than Edward's Volvo.

THAT COCKY BASTARD!

**A/N:So that's that! How did y'all like it? Please REVIEW! If you guys have some good ideas for this story u can PM me or write them in ur ,do you guys think I should do Edward's P.O.V?Also,should I include Emmett and Rosalie in this fic? I'm not sure about I dont live in America , I dont know how American High School is...So if I get any details wrong pls tell me !**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Sanaia**


	3. Not A Chapter!

Hi guys,  
I'm really sorry if you thought this was a new chappie,but I need to tell you guys something.I would like to thank TicklemyTweet,ashmarquez77 and my other reviewers who reviewed as guests..Thanks sooo much!.I may not update for a few days as my finals are coming up.I'm soooo sorry..Dont worry ,I will be continueing this a reply to TicklemyTweet ,this is not gonna be a Jacob/Bella is going to become an Edward/Bella fic .Jake and Nessie will be a happy couple in this story. And I'm as eager as you guys to get Edward and Bella but I dont want them to fall for each other too the next chapter will be Tyler's party.I may involve drunk ,this is my first fic so give me some suggestions in the reviews or PM you think I should do an Edward/Jacob/Nessie P.O.V or shall it be a Bella P.O.V fic for now? I'm kinda thinking of doing multiple P.O.V's  
Thanks guys,:D  
Sanaia


	4. Chapter 4: Wild Party part 1

Chapter: 3 - Wild Party -Part 1

**Hey guys...I know I haven't updated in about 2 weeks.I really am soooo sorry.I still have a few more exams but in another 2 weeks I should be is just a filler chappie that I wrote between revising so if I get bad grades I'm gonna blame you guys!**

**Also ,has anyone actually heard the full New Moon playlist.I know this is 2013 not 2009 but still,its really chapter's playlist is Shooting the Moon by Ok,Go and Hearing Damage by Thom Yorke which was featured on the soundtrack.P.S I dont own Twilight ,quit rubbing salt into my wounds!**

**P.P.S This chapter is in Bella P.O.V,next one is in Edward P.O.V**

Bella P.O.V

The last week has past in a Monday I went to school thinking it would be another typical day, cursing the teachers for giving us so much homework and arguing with Edward but it turns out it wasn't .I met Alice that and Jake have really bonded with Alice and she was soon included in our tightly-knit is is really awesome ,except when she wants to go shopping and playing a game of 'Bella Barbie".I thought games were fun but playing with Alice,you quickly learn that she never loses .A shopping trip today resulted in Alice buying me miniskirts and tight tops. To her the reason I haven't had a successful relationship a.k.a had a boyfriend is because 'I haven't flaunted what Momma gave me'.Her words ,not mine.

Today was Saturday, the night of the party.I woke up and ate some chocolate cereal for breakfast .Charlie left a note on the fridge saying that he would be at La Push ,fishing with Jacob's dad,Billy. I thought about going for a walk or to the cinema with Ness or Jake as I usually would have,but it was raining nonstop and my friends had already made plans for today.I had done all my homework last night ,so I would be free to go today,and free to nurse my hangover tomorrow. I'm a straight A student but I do have fun at the same time.I and Alice had made arrangements to do our makeup and get dressed at her house,so in the evening at 5pm I would be going to the Brandons.I listened to some music on my iPod to pass the the party,Alice forced me to buy a deep scarlet bandage strapless dress that hardly covered my ass and also bought me four inch black pumps. I usually never wear heels, and with my lack of co-ordination I was sure fall .Alice told me since I was already slender ( five foot seven)I didn't need five inch stilettoes but she threatened me saying that if I wouldn't wear the pumps, she would definitely buy the five inch ones.I begged Alice to allow me to wear something else but being Alice she didn't let also upgraded my wardrobe and put in all sorts of high end tight tops,pants and jeans,skirts and five pairs of she let me keep some of my favourite hoodies , sweats and sneakers. I hope Charlie doesn't go through my closet because if he does, he'll have a stroke.

( A few hours later)

Toothbrush..check,pyjamas..check ,extra set of underwear…check ,iPod..check,phone and charger ..check and check.I had packed an overnight bag as after the party,I would be going to Alice's house,as her parents had gone to Port Angeles for a two night and her family had arrived in Forks a week before she started school .Her parents needed a break and decided to go to Port Angeles .She had convinced them to go as she said I would stay with her.I had asked Charlie last night if I could go and he had suprisingly allowed parents had a few rules that included no parties and no boys at her house but told Alice that I could had developed a crush on Jasper Hale,one of the good guys in Edward's gang and is the only one whom I never saw hanging around with sluts .He had a lot of admirers ,but he just wasn't that kinda guy.I always wondered why he was with Edward's and Alice really hit it off and so he would be picking us up today for the party.

Alice had my dress and shoes at her house so I just dressed in some skinny jeans, a tee shirt and some black and green Nike high-tops. I didn't have a shower because I would have one at Alice's house.I tied my hair into a ponytail ,put my bag on my shoulder and ran down the stairs.I put on my windcheater and took my truck keys that were on the coffee table.I locked the door,put my house keys in my bag and hurried to my was pouring rain heavily and I just missed slipping on the stairs.I got into my warm,comfy Chevy and put the key in the ignition.I dumped my bag in the passenger seat as I backed out of the driveway and in ten minutes I reached Alice's .She must have heard the roar of my truck over the sound of the rain as she was standing in the porch when I got out of the truck.I took my bag and walked quickly to the shelter of the porch .

As soon as I had my windcheater off,Alice attacked me with a such a small person she did have immense strength.

"Bella,I missed you soooo 're gonna have so much fun."Alice said, literally bouncing.

"Alice,I saw you yesterday."

"Yeah ,but still." She shrugged.

As we walked up the stairs,I looked around the was big but at the same time comfy and there were family pictures on the of them had a five-year old Alice with her mom and entered her !

It was a lot to take in!The whole room was a splash of different shades of walls were a bright neon pink,the cupboards and dresser a darker fuchsia pink while her bed was magenta.

She gave me a towel and pushed me into the bathroom..I undressed and folded my clothes into a neat pile .I turned the shower on and just stood under it and let the warm jets of water loosen my muscles .I shampooed ,conditioned and rinsed my hair and washed the soap of my body.I finished showering and dried myself off. I tied the towel around me and went into the was at the dresser,already dressed ,arranging little pots of makeup.I sat in front of the dresser while Alice did my makeup .She first put some foundation and then some concealer on my eyelids and then added some light rouge on the apple of my cheeks and then proceeded to apply some grey smokey eyeshadow. She put a light coat of mascara and some black eyeliner .She told me not to look while she guided me to the bed on which my dress and underwear lay.I put them on,pulling the dress on carefully so as to not smudge the makeup and Alice zipped the back.

"OMG…Bells! YOU ARE SOOOO BEAUTIFUL!",Alice screamed as she dragged me to the mirror.I looked at the mirror .That girl was definitely not had fabulous curves,amazing hair and was so could clothes and makeup transform a person so much?I looked at myself in the mirror.I looked like I could conquer the world.I felt so beautiful and confident.I thought this dress would make me look like a slut but holy shit was I wrong.I was mentally thanking myself for listening to Alice this time.

"I told you so."Alice said smugly

"Yeah..Yeah,thanks soooo much Ali.",I squealed and hugged her.

"Take it easy .Don't ruin the makeup."she said ,acting like she was angry but I could see she was beaming inside.

"What can I do to thank you Ali?"

"That's easy,just let me shop for you from now onwards."

"Ok.. no slutty stuff for school like miniskirts that don't cover my ass..Alice how could you buy those?" I asked, referring to the skirts currently in my closet.

"But Bells,you are gonna look so hot in those." She argued,pouting.

"Yeah but at school I don't wanna look like Mallory."

"Eww,who would?" Alice said grimacing.

"Her fan club Mallory wannabes." I said as we both giggled.

"Bells c'mon,Jazz is downstairs."Alice yelled over her shoulder,nervous to be in front of hurriedly put on a coat of lipstick.I grabbed my clutch and we went downstairs and locked up .I spotted Jasper's car and we walked towards for us,it wasnt gave Alice a peck on the cheek and then greeted me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jazz." I replied. Alice was about to open the car door but he stopped her .

"Hey,Hey..what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't open the doors for the ladies ?"He said with a slight Southern accent ,now I get why Alice is so into really is a sweet guy.

We reached Tyler's house in ten minutes.I got out of the car and spotted Jake and Nessie standing near the porch.I headed towards them.

"Hey ,whatcha guys doin'?" I said .They both jumped as they had not seen me approach as I was behind them.

"Hey Bells" Jake greeted.

"Hey,where's Alice?"Nessie asked.

"Oh she's with Jasper ."

"Jasper as in Hale?He 's with Edward right?" Nessie said huffing.

"Yeah ,but dont judge him based on Edward..He's actually a really sweet you ever seen him with a slut hanging of his arm?" I asked her,annoyed that she was so judgmental.

"Oh Bella.I'm really sorry ,I didn't know…I" Ness started.

"Its okay Ness."I said.

"Okay since now Bellsie and Alice have arrived lets get this party stated."Jake boomed,in a singsong voice.

"Hell yeah."I said ,excited to drink and get drunk after so long.

Just then Edward a.k.a Mr Party pooper arrived and everyone was quite for a minute and then all the sluts started towards him,eager for some party ,I he looked at me and his eyes literally popped out of their sockets.I smirked angelically at was so shocked he couldn't even give me his usual arrogant grin.I turned towards my friends and smiled with satisfaction.

Game on time I'm a player too!


End file.
